1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a graphical user interface (GUI), and more particularly, to providing a GUI which allows a user to select a desired GUI-component using a pointer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A GUI through which a user selects a GUI-component such as an icon or a menu displayed on a display using a pointer was already widespread. In order to input a command under such a GUI environment, a user moves a pointer to a desired GUI-component using an input device such as a mouse or a touch pad, and commands a function allocated to the GUI-component on which the pointer is placed to be executed by pressing a specific button provided on the input device or touching the touch pad.
However, it may be inconvenient for a user to move the pointer to a desired GUI-component using the input device, in particular, if the size of the display is big and the size of the GUI-component is small.
The user demands a more convenient way of manipulating the GUI. Therefore, there is a demand for a method for a user to move a pointer to a desired GUI-component more easily.
Also, the GUI serves as not only a means for receiving a command from a user but also a means for giving a user amusement. Therefore, a product adopting a GUI which can provide a user with much amusement is prevailing in the current market. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method for increasing amusement of the user through the GUI.